


Hear the ocean in our ears

by Lunarlux



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, BAMF Lydia Martin, BAMF Sheriff Stilinski, BAMF Stiles, Derek isn't as emotionally constipated, Fluff, Humor, Lies, Little Mermaid, Lydia gets some mermaid ass, Mermaids, NSFW, Scott is oblivious, Stiles got a twin, The world my never know, There is gonna be singing, Why does Stiles smell like the ocean?, a sister, idky i just want it, mama stilinski is still alive, mermaid!stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 00:33:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarlux/pseuds/Lunarlux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything is finally back to normal. The pack is together, everyone is happy, Scott and Allison are super cute, Jackson and Lydia   are fighting, Derek is some what of an ass, Erica is fierce and Boyd is her bitch, Isaac is a puppy, there is an alpha pack on the loose, Stiles has sexy dreams about Derek, Stiles can switch out legs for a tail, there is a sea demon coming after them.... wait a second somethings not right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> I made Stiles have a sister again. Hehe. Give me some names for a boy and for a girl! People assume Mama Stilinski is dead because she was never there in Beacon Hills. Btw, the Stilinski's are rich, his father works a lot to keep himself busy.
> 
> EDIT: I CHANGED THE SUMMARY BECAUSE IT SOUNDED WEIRD.   
> PRE-STEREK  
> STARTING JYDIA, PRE-DANNY/JACKSON

In his dreams he hears his mother’s voice in his sleep, soft and wispy a melody floating in the wind. She used to sing to him before she left. She had to it was her duty and she took his twin sister with her. But when he was younger she held them both tightly to her chest and sung.

**_Feel the air_ **

**_Of the ocean_ **

**_Smell the salt_ **

**_From the sea_ **

**_Broken sea shells_ **

**_Under our feet_ **

**_Grab the conch shell_ **

**_And you’ll hear_ **

**_The orchestra of the ocean_ **

**_The song of the seven seas_ **

**_Where your ancestors_ **

**_Lived and breathed_ **

**_In a kingdom_ **

**_Underwater_ **

**_Hear the creatures_ **

**_In harmony_ **

**_As the dance_ **

**_With you and me_ **

**_You are royalty_ **

**_In this city_ **

**_Under the sea_ **

**_So wait and see_ **

**_You were meant to be_ **

**_Here with me_ **

He remembered when their family lived next to the ocean where they went swimming every day. It was a private beach so his sister, mother, and he could shift into their natural bodies. His mother has silvery green scales and shells that covered her breast. He and his mother have warm brown hair and fierce golden eyes. He has a silvery green tail and shells. His sister has a silvery blue scales and shells and black hair with silver/grey eyes. They got the call on the day after their ninth birthday. Two men rose out of the sea and spoke urgently to his parents while he and his sister made sand castles. They’re mermaids so their senses were extremely heightened, but they chose not to listen. The two men left as quickly as they came and his parents walked over to them. They explained that his mom and sister had to go back to Lantis to take control of the kingdom because his grandfather had died. She had also said they would have to stay away for a while or might not even see them for years because the women controlled the government unlike the surface, and it would be harder for him and his father to be accepted. They left the next day at sunset and that was the last time he saw them since. Two weeks after that his father and he moved to Beacon Hills were everyone didn’t know about his sister and assumed the wife had died. He met Scott and the friendship began growing. He never told Scott the truth about himself because he didn’t need to shift and it would be more convenient if he didn’t know. Life went on in a steady pace after that. Until werewolves happened.


	2. Backstory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, I went and saw Beautiful Creatures (it was really good.) Next update is Tuesday of the upcoming week.

His parents met one day a year after his father bought a private beach on the coast of California celebrating his police academy graduation. He had seen her sitting on the shore looking for something. He walked up to her and said, “This is private property.”

Which she replied with, “I know, I left something here yesterday by an accident, my mother’s necklace.” Being the angel he is, he helped her find it all through the day laughing and talking. Once they did he invited her inside for dinner, and afterwards they walked along the shore. He would always tell the story saying it was love at first sight. When she finally said she had to go, she kissed him and said she would be back tomorrow. Then she walked into the ocean, shifted into her natural form and swam off. John then promptly freaked out, but then decided after a nights worth of sleeping he would let her explain, and she did. She explained the circumstances of their relationship and how there was always going to be a chance she had to leave. He didn’t care so they got married a few months later. Nine months later they had two beautiful half mermaid half human children. Eventually they forgot about the chance of Sarah leaving, and lived without worry.


	3. Destruction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for making my chapters so short! Longer ones are coming soon! Updates every Tuesday!

Not all mermaids have special powers, but Stiles’ family does. They are the most powerful magic users which is one of the main reasons they were royalty. Their magic is tied to the moon, and they can do what regular witches and other magic users could do but they can also bend the elements. They can control water, and blood and they can kill someone with their eyes. Their magic got stronger as the moon filled, but even at a new moon they are still strong. Control comes naturally to them at birth, so they don’t need to worry about that. When they used their powers one eye glows red and the other silver and will eventually fade after they’ve stopped using magic. Lantis doesn’t have a tyrannical kingdom. It is run mostly by women, because the last time a man had ruled the kingdom almost fell. But they have equal rights for men. They don’t have high taxes and everyone works for what they have. Everyone gets a job no matter what and everyone is allowed to get education or go to the surface. There is a low crime rate and whoever commits anything gets a fair jury, and if guilty is exiled to the surface. They have law and rules like anywhere else. They don’t have segregation and they never had slaves. Only a select group of people are allowed to come from the surface and barley any aren’t supernatural creatures. That was one of the reasons his father never went. He could if he wanted to but he wanted to go into law enforcement, and in Lantis you couldn’t be human. Lantis has one enemy, she is a sea demon named Unseptra. Unseptra is immortal unless you exorcize her, she is a sea demon. She has stringy indigo hair and black eyes. She has a thin frame and she looks like a human except for the gills on her nose. She sometimes goes to the surface and seduces male humans, drowns them, eats their hearts and eyes, and leaves their bodies in their house. She leaves a sea shell at each of her victims’ houses that is the only way the police knows it’s the same person committing the crime. The last times they had seen her in Lantis was a hundred thousand years ago. Back then the kingdom had been run by kings and not queens. But because of Unseptra they had been taken out of power. The king’s right hand man had been sleeping with her and she possessed him. She fed the king lies and fables about the citizens of Lantis. He had started to grow mad by her words and she had slipped off his protection ring. She gained control of his mind and began terrorizing the people. The kingdom had become a mix of chaos and death. Until the Mariam Aquaniess had stabbed the king and performed half of an exorcism before Unseptra had fled. They had named Mariam queen of Lantis and she had promised to set the kingdom back in order. She did and her family has been ruling for centuries. They changed the protection rings into tattooed wards. The kingdom was high and mighty again but there was still the dark memory hanging above them. The new queen, Sarah, had been noticing lately the dark shadows of the ocean had been edging towards the kingdom.


	4. A DREAM IS A WISH YOUR HEART MAKES, AND THAT DREAM IS A SEXY MAN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going away two weeks so I won't be on. HERE IS AN UPDATE.

_“Stiles you don’t understand, you can’t do that!” Derek yelled at him._

_“No Sourwolf, you don’t understand. YOU CAN’T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!” Stiles yelled back. “I’m not one of your puppies.”_

_“Call them puppies one more time and I swear.” Derek growls._

_“Swear what? What are you gonna do, Huh? Yeah you can’t do anything you won’t regret.” Stiles laughed darkly._

_“You drive me crazy.”_

_“Likewise.”_

_And then Derek lunges and him and presses their lips together with force. They push into each other with fierce hatred and then Derek pushes Stiles on his back onto the bed. Suddenly Stiles’ clothes are gone and Derek is naked on top of him kissing him once again. Stiles lets out a loud groan when Derek pushes deeper. Derek wraps a hand around his cock and pumps up the shaft and flicking the tip. He’s gonna-_

Stiles is woken up from his wet dream by his obnoxious screaming alarm clock. He slams his hand on the off button and sits up. He doesn’t need to look down to feel the hard on he’s sporting. He groans and gets off the bed, grabs his clothes and walks into the bathroom. He strips off his pajamas and walks into the shower and puts it on hot. He images Derek’s hand wrapping around his dick and he pumps a little faster. When he finally comes he sighs and thinks that this is what his life is going to be. He’ll fall for the most unattainable person and they will break his stupid heart.

Lydia completely smashed his ego with her beautiful fists. She was always going to be beautiful to him, but he had other people he wanted to do dirty things with. Well, actually only Derek, but that ship is going to crash before it even sails. Mainly because when werewolves and mermaids mix it creates death, for the werewolf. Which, honestly kind of sucks considering Stiles is a mermaid, and Derek’s a werewolf. He really doesn’t understand why mermaids can be with humans but not most other supernatural creatures. It’s not like he doesn’t want to touch Derek inappropriately it’s just if he does if, Derek will end up covered in burns, bruises, and possibly internal bleeding. Like for example kissing, that will electrocute Derek, and sex internal combustion. It’s strange how nothing happens to the mermaid, and it’s kind of unfair but he’s not complaining. He knows there must be some sort of magic spell he can do that can let him be with Derek, he just doesn’t know it.

He sighs and gets out of the shower and shucks on his clothes. He combs his hands through his damp hair. He can do it now that he let it grow out. He walks back to his room, unplugs his phone from the charger and shoves it in his jeans pocket. He grabs his bag and heads downstairs.

He grabs cereal, milk, a bowl, and a spoon and mixes it all together. His dad grunts from where he is sitting in his seat reading the paper. When Stiles is done and he’s getting up to leave his dad stops him.

“Tell your friends we’re not going to be here for winter break.” His dad looks up at him.

“Where are we going?” He asks.

“To see your mother and sister, remember?” His dad raises and eyebrow.

“Oh, uh, yeah I defiantly remember.” He lies and smiles at his dad, who rolls his eyes. “Got to go. Bye!” He grabs his keys and heads out to go to school.


End file.
